False Accusations: A Marauder's Story
by Shiversen
Summary: Lily Evans has a big problem. So, naturally, that stupid prick James Potter has to get involved.
1. Pillows and Eggs

**Chapter 1**

**Pillows and Eggs**

"POTTER!"

It was like the parting of the Red Sea. No one wanted to get in the way of an angry Lily Evans. Her fiery red locks whipped around her face, her emerald, almond-shaped eyes flashing as she took long strides across the Gryffindor common room. She finally reached her destination and stood glaring down at a lump on the couch. For someone just passing my, it would have appeared to be just a huge stack of pillows, but Lily could see the clump of raven hair sticking out at one end. Smirking, she moved her hand so that it was hovering over it, preparing to yank…

"Not so fast, Evans!" Lily shrieked as two hands shot out from the pillow pile and grabbed her arm. "Oh god, why is your arm sticky?!" James Potter exclaimed as he quickly withdrew his hands. His shimmering hazel eyes were hidden beneath orange tinted glasses with bright green rims, his signature grin plastered on his tan, delicately featured face. "Evans, you do know that you're covered in eggs, right?" He could practically see the steam shooting out of her ears as she opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't make a sound before they heard a strangled shout.

"NOOOOOO! Prongs, what did you do?!" Sirius Black waved his hands in the air before turning to Lily accusingly. "Look what you made him do! You ruined our mountain of pillows! I was going to call it 'Pillow Mountain,'" he finished, staring off into the distance.

"What?!" Lily asked incredulously, temporarily forgetting her anger. "That's so stupid!"

Sirius just glared at her, but didn't respond to her "rude" comment. James, on the other hand, was thankful for the temporary distraction as he crept away slowly from the now bickering duo.

"Potter! _Don't _even _think_ about moving! I'm not done with you yet!" Lily whipped her head around, and James was instantly reminded of a fire goddess. _Wow,_ he thought, _Lils looks hot when she's angry. Wait… aw, damn; she's yelling at me… hehe, the prank worked! Stupid Sirius._ "…and are you even listening to me?" Lily finished softly, her eyes soft, yet searing through his skull as though she had X-ray vision. _Oh, god, he's probably thinking up ways to get me in bed with him!_ Lily thought, disgusted. _Ugh! Perv. _"Hellooooo?" She waved her hand up and down in front of his face repeatedly, but got no response. "POTTER!" the redhead finally screamed.

"It was Sirius!" James yelled frantically, exposing his friend as the culprit of the prank. Sirius gave him a pouty puppy-dog face, but James just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, right," Lily scoffed. Her eyes lit up maliciously as she fingered the goopy egg yolk in her hair. Smirking, she grabbed a handful of it and got ready to throw.

"Oh no. Please, Lily, d-" James tried as egg connected with his cheek. He turned slowly and glared at Lily, grinning mischievously. "Oh, you know what this means, don't you, Miss Evans?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't, Mr. Potter," Lily mocked him. Suddenly, James leapt over the couch and tackled her to the ground. "Ahh! No- please-stop!" Lily panted out while James was tickling her. They rolled around for a few minutes, Lily gasping for breath, James ignoring her pleas, until he finally realized he was now covered in egg, too. He immediately jumped up, whipped out his wand, and cleaned himself off. Lily was still lying on the ground, eyes closed, arms bent out at awkward angles, legs spread out, breathing heavily. James stared at her for a little bit before pointing his wand at her.

"_Scourgify._" Lily opened her eyes slowly as she felt the egg disappear. She muttered a quick thanks with a furrowed brow and started to get up. She suddenly grabbed her side with a grimace and fell back down. James quickly ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think you just tickled me too hard!" Lily tried to stand once again, but moaned and fell back down. Her long, red hair covered her face, but James knew she was trying to hide the pain written clearly on her face.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" he gasped, stooping and stretching his arms out, as if to help her. She jerked away from him and jumped up immediately, instantly regretting it as pain shot through her side.

"I already told you I'm fine!" Lily snapped, her anger building up. Her green eyes flashed as she gazed at him, his hazel eyes filled with concern. No way, this was James Potter! But it certainly looked like it was concern. She limped away slowly towards the Girl's Dormitory. Lily was only at the second step when Sirius started to throw his hand repeatedly. James noticed that he stuck his hand in his pocket and extracted a chocolate chip cookie. He looked between Lily and Sirius and his eyes widened as he saw Sirius throw his arm back.

"No, Sirius, don't!" James yelled at him, but it was too late- he let go of the cookie and it flew straight and true to it's target-Lily's head. She stiffened an the eleventh step. Slowly, she turned around to glare at the two friends. Narrowing her eyes, she marched forward quickly. Two loud SMACK!s rang throughout the common room. Lily Evans had just slapped two Marauders; Sirius on the right cheek, James on the left, and they had smacked heads in the middle."Ow! Damn! Do you think she planned it like that?" Sirius asked furiously at James, trying to rub both his head and cheek at the same time. Lily smirked and turned around to run off. Her friends, Eve and Amorita, scurried up after her to the Girl's Dormitories. Remus slowly walked up to his fellow Marauders, as he had watched the whole scene with Amorita and Eve.

"I wonder if Lily's okay," he thought out loud. "I wish I could go talk to her. Damn stairs," he muttered as an afterthought. His sandy hair fell smoothly over his pale face as he thought.

"Hey! We're your friends!" James inputted. He was astounded that Remus would care more about Lily-the girl _he_ cared about- more than his best friends!

"Yeah, well, Lily's my friend too. You both know something was up with her," Remus pointed out.

"Mood swings!" Sirius sang. He danced around the common room a bit, making a few fourth years giggle hysterically. Meanwhile, the girls were having a little chat of their own upstairs in their dorm…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**~Faeyero Potter**


	2. Cut

_**This chapter is dedicated to penguin1 for favoriting this story. A warning: this story gets rather dark in this chapter, and has some sensitive topics in it. I'm thinking that I should rate it M just in case…oh, and please review, because I've got the 3**__**rd**__** chapter written already! Reviews will post it sooner **__**J**_

**Chapter Two**

**Cut**

"Come on Lils! We both know something's up. Even Remus thinks so!" Lily, Amorita, and Eve were all in the Girls' Dorm, talking. Eve's black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, so her ice blue eyes shone through, boring into Lily's skin.

"God, Eve! Why do you always have to do this? I was just egged, Potter attacked me, and, to top it all off, Black through a damn cookie at my head! If those aren't good enough reasons to be mad, then I'm screwed." Lily was really not in the mood to talk, as she was still going over everything that had gone on in the common room. She wanted to analyze every move executed, every word exchanged. Then she reached the tickling attack. What the hell was that all about? She couldn't figure it out; she was stumped. And for Lily Evans to be stumped was not a good thing; she just got frustrated and in a crappier mood than before. She heard a stifled gasp to her right and whipped her head around in time for her to see Eve holding her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She nudged Amorita slightly and pointed at Lily's arm 'ever-so-casually.' Both Amorita and Lily glanced down, and Lily tried to hide the scars on her arms by yanking down her sleeves, but her friends had already seen it.

"Lily!" Amorita gasped, her chocolate eyes wide. Her purple bangs were shaken back so she could look Lily straight in the eyes. She tugged her friend's arms out from under the covers where she had buried them and rolled up Lily's sleeves, only to reveal long scars running up the underside of her arms. "How could you?"

"I never knew you were a cutter!" a masculine voice exclaimed worriedly from the doorway. All three girls snapped their heads around to look and see who was standing there.

"Remus?! How did you get in here?" Lily asked, frightened. She didn't want boys to be able to come in whenever they pleased. That was the whole reason they had separate dorms and that really cool enchanted staircase for the girl's dorm.

"Rope," he simply stated, holding up a long piece of rope. Lily shuddered at the sight of it, but pushed the thought away. _Not now_, she thought, _hopefully never_.

"Wait, Moony, what'd you say?" another voice asked from behind Remus, sounding slightly out of breath. Lily's eyes widened in shock; she knew that voice. She silently begged Remus not to say anything, and he gave her a small nod before turning to James, who was right behind him, trying to peer around his friend's shoulder at the amazing beauty that was his crush, Lily Evans. "Oh, nothing. I was just saying that I didn't know that we could get up here, but we did, so, yeah…"

James looked at him blankly for a few seconds before shrugging and saying, "Ok." Then he turned to Lily, but had no luck.

Lily quickly yanked down her sleeve as fast as she could, then hurried out of the common room and slid down the slide, formerly known as the stairs. She raced off through the portrait hole and didn't stop until she reached the Astronomy Tower. She slammed the door shut with a bang and locked it. Sighing, Lily slid down onto the floor and looked outside to see the lake frozen over and the grounds covered in a thick blanket of snow. It looked like a winter wonderland. While the serene scene should have made Lily calm and at peace, it just troubled her even more. She had just come back early from winter break, while most kids were still at home with their families, enjoying their holidays. She struggled with her thoughts for a while, until she couldn't fight the urge anymore, couldn't stop the horrible addiction. Lily reached into her robe pocket and withdrew a shiny silver blade.

* * * * *

Back in Gryffindor Tower…

James stared at the other four people in the Girls' Dorm- Eve and Amorita by Lily's now empty bed, Remus right in front of him, just inside the door, and Sirius on his left in the doorway. "Isn't anyone going to get her?" he asked, as Lily had just run out.

"No," Eve replied casually. "It was probably Lily just spazzing out. No biggie." She sat down on Lily's bed, examining her nails. Amorita glanced around the room worriedly, but she added no comments. James glanced down the slide, back in the dorm, and furrowed his brow. Before anyone could stop him, he jumped so that he was sliding down on his butt and raced through the portrait hole.

_Urgh, dammit!_ James thought as he ran down the forth floor corridor. _How the hell am I supposed to know where she went? Well, when I want time to think alone, I go to the Astronomy Tower…_ So off he went, almost knocking down a group of very small first years in the process. He finally reached the Astronomy Tower, only to find that the door was locked.

* * * * *

There was a flash of silver, the red of blood. Her tears fell onto her arm and mixed with her blood, seeping into her cuts and stinging like hell. There was a sudden knock on the door and she heard a masculine voice call her name. She gasped, the sudden noise startling her, and dropped her knife. Lily suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side as the dropped knife slit through her skin deeply. Groaning, she rolled over onto her side and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * * * *

"Lily! I know you're in there! You can't hide from me forever!" Just then James heard an awkward _thump_, like a wet body falling on stone. That just made him bang on the door harder and faster. "LILY!" When he got no response, he whipped out his wand and yelled, "_Alohamora!_" James kicked the door open and ran towards the lump on the ground, stuffing his wand in his pocket on the way. "Oh no. Oh, god no!" He noticed the knife laying next to her, the pool of blood that Lily seemed to be swimming in, the deep gash on her side, and then the cuts on her arms. Scooping her up bridal-style in his arms, James raced out of the Astronomy Tower to the Hospital Wing. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he did know one thing – Lily was _so_ not okay!


End file.
